NYC: Pasion Entre Tormentas
by Viivii.net
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica que a sufrido  grandes perdidas desde su infancia queda en un estado de shock al enterarse que no solo su pareja sentimental es heredero de una gran fortuna sino su propio hermano.
1. MUñeca rota Pozo

**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** Tienes Que Saber:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer, A partir de mi conocimiento e imaginación creare una historia a partir de ellos

A parta todo conocimiento sobre la saga, olvida por completo su contenido y profundiza la historia, entra en ella.

**Titulo: ** NYC: Pasión entre tormentas

**Penname: **

**Summary:** Bella Swan una chica que ha sufrido grandes pérdidas desde su infancia entra en un estado de  
>shock y depresión al enterarse que su pareja sentimental es no solo el heredero de una gran fortuna sino su propio hermano.<p>

¿Qué tan lejos llegarías por la destrucción de tu propia existencia?

**Genero:** Drama-Humor- Romance

**Pareja:**La pareja principal de la historia es Edward y Bella pero en el comienzo de la historia es Jacob y Bella

**Numero de Palabras:** 1.941 Según Word – 2,777 Según Fan Ficción

* * *

><p><strong>Pasión Entre Tormentas<strong>

**(FAN FIC)**

"Los colmillos salieron de sus fundas. "Cree en esto" – suspiró y la besó suavemente en la nuca - "Y en esto, y esto"  
>Luego la besó con el beso agudo, el beso de plata, veloz y verdadero, tan cortante como una cuchilla, y él<br>se impregnó de la calidez de ella. La sintió entrar en su cuerpo, su calidez, dulce calidez. (El beso de Plata)

* * *

><p>''<strong>CAPITULO 1''<strong>

**Muñeca Rota**

Recostada yacía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de mi amante, mi fiel consejero y mi mejor amigo.

- Tienes sueño, Descansa – Dulcemente coloco unos de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja, para posicionar sus cálidos y gruesos labios sobre mi mejilla

- no quiero dormir, no tengo sueño – articule y fue lo último que se oyó decir en la habitación, Me conocía tan bien.

Una suave brisa despertó mi curiosidad, perezosamente abrí y estire mi cuerpo y lo único que encontré fue una habitación vacía.

Un vacio, y preocupación inundo todo mi cuerpo casi al instante verme sola

-Buenos días – en sus manos traía un bandeja de plata con un tazón de frutas y un -vaso de leche (casi al instante de mi susto)

-Buenos días – estire mis brazos en su dirección, era una consentida una malcriada.

El dejo de lado la bandeja y coloco su pecho desnudo sobre el mío, me sentía tan feliz tan completa llena de amor, ¡Amor!

-Tenemos que irnos –Me susurro suavemente al oído, después de unos instantes

-Me arruinas el día – conteste molesta – Déjame disfrutar

-Sabes que nos llamo el abogado por un asunto importante, amor

-Así cual

-No quiso decir dijo que necesitaba decirlo personalmente que ese tipo de asuntos no se discutían por teléfono – dijo lo más calmado posible a él tampoco le gustaba que nos interrumpieran

Me arregle con un buen baño para comenzar por supuesto acompañada de mi persona favorita

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Sam ( el abogado de Jacob )me extraño que también me necesitara a mí, pero claro hace años que no nos veíamos, era lógico que quisiera verme después de tanto tiempo, él fue el que me ayudo a atrapar a los desgraciados que atropellaron a mi padre además de ayudarme con mis estudios.

-Buenos días – saludo Sam, en el portón de su casa

-Buenos días –saludamos al insomnio Jacob y yo, en la entrada de su casa

-Por favor sigan

-Nos vas a explicar porque nos llamaste a los dos – hablo Jacob fuerte y autoritario

-Claro, claro siéntense – Miro nuestras manos entrelazadas y abrió los ojos como platos – ¿A caso son pareja? – no pudo evitar mostrar asco y asombro al pronunciar la frase.

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

En estos años te perdiste muchas cosas – respondió Jacob entrelazando con más fuerza nuestras manos

El susto recorrió cada una de las facciones de su cara

-No sé cómo explicarles esto – se dirigió asía Jacob – Tu padre murió

-Como cuando! – sonó de golpe su voz, el adoraba a su padre

-P-pe-pero eso no es toó-do – Dios el hombre parecía tartamudo

-Que! – grito mi amante

-También es…. Tu padre…. Bella.

Mi mundo colapso y me quebré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Hay dos partes en el primer capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Pozo<strong>

Todo se volvió negro, y caí en un profundo y oscuro pozo lleno de agua fría tan helada que casi quemaba, Sentí un jalón fuerte alguien me atrasaba, quería hundirme "Maldita sea, Bella lucha, lucha, no te rindas, No, no lo hagas ahora" oí la vos cálida y tranquilizadora de mi Charlie.

-Bella – Desperté absorta del mundo que me rodeaba- ¿Bella?- Su voz empezaba a tomar distintas tonalidades de frustración y angustia

Abrí los ojos, Trate de levantar mi cuerpo en vano.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? – La vos de Sam era la única que se percibía en la habitación. A unos pocos metros de mí, sentado, petrificado, se encontraba Jacob.

-Si estoy bien – A lo que a él se refería era si estaba bien físicamente y era cierto.

La habitación quedo en un silencio total.

-Debe ser una equivocación - soltó precipitadamente tratando de hallar una explicación - Bella ha trabajado como empleada hace más de dos años, en la casa de mi padre.

-Jacob, Billy dejo un testamento donde aclara y asume la responsabilidad como tal

-Es imposible –Trataba de procesar la información

-Toma - le entrego un sobre, El cual destapo y leyó detenidamente perplejo

10…..15…..20…..22… minutos

-¿Jake? – sonó evidente mi preocupación

Reacciono y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos, me lanzo las lleves de su departamento y su coche, lo mire Confusa

-Vete

-No me iré

-No seas terca vete…. Por favor

Un esbozo de sonrisa de dibujo en su cara pero no llego a ojos, el hombre que tanto amaba sufría, no soportaba verlo así. Le di un abrazo fuerte y me retire.

-Lo siento se que debe ser duro para ti- apenas audible oí susurrar a Sam después de cerciorarse que no le escucharía,

No pude acuchar mas, mis oídos no podían ir más allá que unos murmullos incoherentes

No comprendía qué demonios pasaba, Me sentía impotente sola…. Quebrada, Y entonces recordé aquel acantilado en medio del bosque, el lugar más solitario de la ciudad era perfecto.

Frene bruscamente, cambiando la ruta de mi dirección.

Estaciones el auto entre la maleza ya que el rocoso camino me impedía ir mas allá lo oculte lo bastante para evitar cualquier robo de sí.

El frio era tan insoportable y refrescante.

Recosté mi cuerpo en a que sitio sucumbido por las fuertes lluvias que casi lo hacían imposible de detectar a simple vista escondido por los árboles y arbustos que crecían en aquel sitio.

Se acabo mi fuerza de voluntad empecé a sollozar, ¿Qué sentido tenía en encubrirlo más? ¿Necesitaba con tanta desesperación el desahogarme? Las gruesas lágrimas recorrían mi cara sin parar una tras otra, trataba de comprender ¿por qué?

Estaba tan desorientada de que quien era yo.

Todo paso….. Demasiado rápido, no poco de… 10 minutos…..dentro de aquel sitio, que ahora me resultaba… espantoso.

No podía ni quería recordar ese suceso

Me levante de suelo, con una seguridad de que era lo último que haría, corrí con fuerza asía el acantilado, mis piernas se detuvieron plasmadas al borde del acantilado "cobarde" si lo era, ¿demasiado cobarde como para terminar con mi vida? Cual era la explicación ante mi repentino miedo a la muerte, no es que tuviera una afición masoquista a la tortura

Pero sabia la respuesta no podía dejarlo ir, tenía que cuidar de mi Jake

Y esto no sería fácil

En mi pecho abrió paso un dolor incesante, acido y penetrante

¿Por qué? – Escupí en un violento grito

Todo se volvió negro

Nuevamente regrese al pozo, "Tu puedes solo se fuerte se que puedes" la voz de Charlie ilumino aquel lugar tan escalofriante, - No tengo nada mas quedar, "Si que lo tienes se fuerte Hija mía".

Regrese en sí, me levante del suelo y conduje de vuelta al apartamento de Jacob.

Entre en el departamento, me dirigí a la habitación, sentado en el borde de la cama, cargando un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro en sus manos se encontraba el

No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia

-¿Estás bien?

Sabes – hizo una pausa – quería estar contigo para siempre– Su voz se quebró dos veces, se levanto de la cama sin mirarme – Descansa, Dormiré en la habitación de enseguida

Mi cuerpo en modo automático se dirigió a si el

Lo siento tanto – evadió mi abrazo a salió de la habitación, Tenia la expresión completamente en blanco, como una máscara, y me odiaba a mi misma ¿Cómo pude permitirme amarlo?

Mire la pequeña caja que dejo encima de la cama, la cogí indecisa, finalmente tuve valor suficiente para soportarlo, abrí la caja, un anillo de oro con incrustaciones en forma de diamantes dibujaban en corazón, tenía cuatro palabras "se mía por siempre" las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, que con tanto esfuerzo contuve

Era un anillo de compromiso.

Y en ese momento mi dolor se extendió y rompió mi pecho.

¿Que pretendía dejando el anillo? Quería casarse con migo eso es seguro, ¿pero porque me lo hacía saber? ¿y porque quería comprometerse con migo justo en este instante?

Una inesperada curiosidad me cegó

Tenía que saberlo, tenía que preguntárselo, sin pensarlo dos veces me levantarte de la Habitación Salí por la puerta llegando a la suya lo encararle frente a frente

Que descarado era.

Estaba tan cegada por esa repentina ira que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufría "demasiado tarde para reflexionar tonta" pensé

Nos miramos durante un largo tiempo hasta que no pude mas con el silencio

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte recordando la misma pregunta que me hice, hace una par de horas ¿Notara el doble sentido de mis palabras?

-yo….

Vacilo.

-Tú siempre eres tú qué hay de mi quiero saber ahora!- exigí con unas octavas por encima de mi voz

-Déjame pensarlo ¿Vale?- Mi repentina petición lo sorprendió ya que yo no solía hacerlo –Yo… solo…..tengo…..bebo…acaso que importa!

El nunca me gritaba ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora lo hacía?

-Tú no tienes la respuesta- Era una afirmación- Y lo mas probable es que yo tampoco, francamente no me importa, ¿Vale la pena?

Me miro perplejo, entendió cada palabra, y me miraba muy fijamente

-No

Me di la vuelta para salir

-Espera, lo lamento debe ser muy difícil para ti

Sin darme cuenta lo sentía justo detrás de mí, con sus brazos dándome la vuelta.

-Te quiero.

Acuno mi cabeza sobre su sus piernas para que me desahogara, No estoy segura exactamente cuánto tiempo paso.

solo sentí el peso de mis parpados rojos e hinchados me llevo un largo lapso de tiempo comprender que estaba sola.

Cuando logre abrir los pesados parpados de mi cara encontré una nota con la letra de Jacob

_''Bella me tuve que ir lo lamento mucho _

_pero te hare expresar cada petición de nuestro padre,_

_ soy un cobarde no puedo verte lo siento'' jacob_

Y de nuevo me encontraba sola.

Sonó el celular

-Hola

- Hola, Isabella Swan por favor

-Sí, con ella

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice

* * *

><p><strong>Es una dramática historia junto con romance y humor mientras nuestra querida bella encuentra el verdadero hombre de su vida, va conociendo personas que cambia por completo la visión que tenia acerca del mundo, haciéndola pasar por incómodos, malos, frustran tes,y divertidos sucesos que cambiara su vida.<strong>

**\\\Esta es una historia para un concurso pero si no gano seguiré con este proyecto ya que una vez que comenzó no pude frenar de escribir un beso gran dote \\**

**Tuve que editar un poco más el capitulo debido al concurso agregando partes del capitulo siguiente espero me perdonen a esas personitas que me brindan su apoyo con el fan fic.**


	2. Mudanza

**"CAPITULO 2"**

**Mudanza**

Los rayos del sol fueron bloqueados por un par de cortinas de seda negras, que adornaban el marco de las ventanas que tragaba cualquier rayo de luz en la profundidad de la cortina.

Estas últimas semanas fueron realmente malas, tenía una jaqueca del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, una caja de laxantes y otro un montón de cajas con comida rápida.

- Ya es de día- Pronuncio mientras agitaba la mano y las cortinas cerradas, Abriéndolas con un solo movimiento, junto con ellas entraron miles de rayos solares de distintos colores adornando la habitación. - Ahh ... mucho mejor!.

Conocía esa vos irritante de campanita que cada día parecía más aguda.

Me cubrí la cabeza con las mantas tratando de amortiguar el intenso mar de colores.

- Como entraste aquí – Dije irritada – vete

- Se te olvida, que hoy te mudas!, vamos perezosa levántate agh..! a sé cuanto que no limpias este lugar parece el basurero municipal!

Alice era mi jefe me llamo para ofrecerme el puesto de camarera en la discoteca de su padre, gracias a Ángela una compañera de la universidad que me recomendó para el puesto; habían pasado dos semanas de su primera llamada, ella es irritante y muy optimista me ayudo a conseguir un apartamento cerca de su residencia en donde vive con sus hermanos y su prometido.

Gracias a las propinas y el misterioso aumento y adelanto de suelo reuní lo suficiente para pagar mi propio apartamento.

- Alice me mudare por la noche, trabaje hasta las cuatro de la mañana ten un poco de consideración

- No la tengo, la tendría si te respetaras más, Bella, solo te las has pasado comiendo como loca en un mar de lagrimas, día, tras día, apenas si llegas cada noche al trabajo, y es mi deber como persona sacarte de esa depresión

Me quito las cobijas, lo cual provoco una ceguera temporal y un fio intenso tensando y contrayéndose mis músculos.

- Huy amiga te ves sexy!- Alice a veces es realmente imprudente, perdónenla.

Apenas me recupere de los efectos casados por el cansancio me dispuse a sacar a el duende irritante que sin permiso entro al apartamento que compartía con Jake.

Jake cada vez que pensaba en mi querido amante bueno ex-amante mi cuerpo perdía fuerza y me sentía en una profunda soledad, no tenía idea de su paradero hace más de un mes, era difícil dar con su ubicación, debido a que era un economista que tenia contratos con más de 300 agencias en diferentes sitios del mundo.

Volví a la cama para recostarme nuevamente y poder recuperar algo de las fuerzas que no poseía, ni deseaba. Se podía ver entre abierta la puerta de la cocina que daba vista al reloj de un olivo mate con números romanos que marcaba la 6 de la mañana; ¿Qué como se le cruzaba a Alice por la cabeza llegar a esas horas de mañana cuando apenas terminaba el turno?

Sentí una fuerte bruma de emociones que me dejaban desconcertada, hasta que finalmente la sensación no me dio tiempo de analizar, llevándome directamente al escusado, Mientras a escuchaba la voz de Alice que nuevamente me reprochaba lo irresponsable que era y lo fácil que podía infiltrarse dentro del departamento.

Tan pronto como alcance la tasa del escusado salió expulsado de mi boca, comida que ni siquiera sabía que había consumido.

Alice tan pronto como me encontró, me ayudo a reincorporarme.

- estas bien- su expresión y tono de voz cambiaron apenas unos instantes atrás estaba regañándome con un tono de superior o niño infantil a un tono compasivo y preocupante.

-Estoy bien, la comida me causo daño es esto- tan rapiadente que su expersion cambio lo volvió a hacer usando el todo de adulto responsable a niño infantil

-Te dije que esa comida chatarra, eso solo grasa y calorías, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Desde ahora yo misma me cerciorare de que comas bien, Que esperas ponte de pie Jasper ya está aquí con el camión de la mudanza vámos a empacar.

-¿Jasper? ¿tu prometido?- Alice se dirigió a el fregadero de la cocina para alcanzarme una vaso de agua.

- Si, le dije que eras una tonta que no podía mudarse sola y que necesitabas una pequeña ayuda; tuve que decirlo para que te mudaras hoy mismo, este lugar te enferma mira no mas como estas.

-Alice….-empecé a reprocharle, porque le deje claro que yo me mudaría sin ninguna ayuda, menos con la ayuda de su prometido, a quien no conocía y sentía cierta vergüenza, debido a Alice que no paraba de hablar de él….. y sus intimidades, aunque la pidiera una y otra vez no me diera tantos detalle acerca del asunto simplemente cambiaba de tema….. por unos cuantos minutos.

Al terminar de empacar unas cuantas cosas y arreglar ex-mi habitación, conocí a Jasper

-Hola- estiro su mano derecha e acto de presentación, el joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados el color de su cabello era más bien un amarillo apagado con tonos cafés en algunas zonas, ojos color miel y cuerpo musculoso y para mi sorpresa alto.

-Hola- estire mi mano izquierda para estrechar la suya, con mis mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Nos dispusimos a bajar y guardar mis cosas que eran tan pocas que apenes si llenaron la mitad de camión, Tres maletas llenas con mi ropa, mis maquetas y bocetos de productos para la universidad, una bicicleta y mi vasta colección de libros que consistía 30 ejemplares.

Se podía acuchar una conversación entre Alice y Jasper al otro lado de la calle, Parecía mas bien una discusión.

-Dile

Alice miro a Jasper, de una manera tan graciosa.

-Cuando lleguemos le digo- y puso su carita de perro desamparado, la cual Jasper no se podía resistir y la beso.

-Que pasa- Alice se traía algo entre manos.

-Te lo Diré apenas lleguemos.

Cuando llegamos Alice me pidió y por una par de frutas y verduras para prepararme algo en gesto de bienvenida a mi nuevo apartamento.

Cuando volví del supermercado, en donde me llevo tiempo encontrar todo la que Alice me pidió, la chica parecía tener un árbol de dinero, con toda las cosas que me pidió; Toque el portón del apartamento que tenía más de 20 pisos y era un verdadero lujo casi como en el que compartía con Jake.

Me sentí vacía.

Nuevamente Sola.

Alice abrió la puerta y se dedico a mirarme con su cara de perrito

-Dile- La desafío Jasper, quien estaba al lado de todas mis pertenencias.

Todo empezó a confundirme mas se suponía que Jasper estaba en mi nuevo departamento dejando mis cosas, mientras Alice me preparaba una cena de bienvenida.

-Alice se puede saber por qué…..

No me dejo terminar la frase apresurándose para hablar

-Bella, yo te mentí porque, porque…..-tomo un profundo respiro para aclarar sus ideas- Te mentí porque, no te conseguí el apartamento lo invente, no quería verte mal dentro de ese entorno que te rodeaba y….

- en poca palabras eres parte del club ¡BIENVENIDA!

Un hombre de pelo negro y rizado con ojos grandes de color negro esmeralda, musculoso alto y fuerte, la interrumpió y Sin previo aviso me abraso.

-No…..Puedo…respirar

-Oh, Lo siento, así que tu eres Bella, pensé que eras más fea- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Mire a Alice, ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada de culpabilidad

-Alice se puede saber que está pasando- La gruesa voz de hombre al otro lado de la habitación entrando por una puerta diferente al departamento, rompió la atmosfera que se había creado.

Era…..un hombre apuesto.

Piel pálida como el mármol, cuerpo mas musculoso que el de Jasper pero no tanto como el hombre que me abraso inesperadamente, alto, de ojos Color verde rasgado entre gris y azul, cabellera cobriza mojada, cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Quien me miro con rabia y frustración dejándome claro que me detestaba.

-Y bien Alice, se puede saber quien es ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me demore mucho pero finalmente es el segundo capitulo. que opinan que creen que bella vaya hacer? <strong>

**Comenten, muy pronto subiré el segundo capitulo, tengan me ****paciencia.**


	3. ¡¡¡¡ODIO AL CHICO DE CABELLO COBRIZO!

"**CAPITULO 3"**

**¡ODIO AL CHICO DE CABELLO COBRIZO!**

La atmosfera había cambiado, como si a un helado de vainilla de una niña cuyos conocimientos carecían, Se dispusiera a mirar su entorno con el helado a medio comer dentro de una campo de batalla sin saber a lo que realmente se había metido, o como los pequeños conejillos de indias dentro de una habitación llena de exterminadores, que corrían para atrapar al insignificante roedor.

El muchacho de cabello cobrizo que tenía su mirada clavada en mí, tan firme y desconsolante; esperaba una respuesta - Alice quien es ella y que hace aquí?- su voz era tan arrebatadora casi tanto como su rostro.

-Esto…. Hermano ¡te presento a tu cuñada!- envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura; No comprendí el significado sus palabras estaba demasiado paralizada por la mirada de aquel individuo que no hubo gran diferencia.

El muchacho, exploto en carcajadas, retirando el cabello de su rostro; en donde pude apreciar mejor sus facciones faciales, un mentón largo cuadrado, labios ligeramente gruesos y una nariz larga y fina.

Para ese entonces pude reaccionar y antes de que de mis labios salieran indescifrables reclamos y explicaciones, sonó su teléfono celular y con un tono frio se dirigió a mí- No servirás para nada.

Abrió su teléfono para contestar, saliendo por la puerta por la cual había entrado.

Todos en la habitación rompieron en risas, mientras trataba de analizar la situación. El estruendo de las voces riendo en diferentes tonos, me enojo hasta en punto que reí, Al encontrarme en una situación tan ridícula cuya procedencia desconocida.

-Me podrían explicar quién era el tirano.

La habitación, momentáneamente quedo en silencio.

-Esto…..Bella te presento a mi hermano Emmett- Dijo señalando al hombre de ojos negros - y el… Esto el otro chico también es mi hermano, perdona la forma en que te trato, el se llama Edward, bella yo….

El tono de mi teléfono celular interrumpió Alice.

Levante la tapa azul plata de mi celular para poder ver el numero, mis piernas temblaron, y sentí un escalofrió que me recorría la espalda al ver el número telefónico.

"Jacob"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Salí del apartamento y conteste sin saber realmente porque.

-Bella

-Jacob - Tenia la voz temblorosa, y mi corazón desbocado.

Sin darme cuenta termine fuera del edificio.

Con la lluvia a mis pies, mi celular en mano y mi cuerpo que lentamente se mojaba mas y mas….

-Bella, Sam quiere verte, para arreglar los papeles de la herencia, te espera el jueves de la próxima semana.

- ¿Tu estará ahí?

-Esto….. Si, adiós Bella.

-Jacob

-¿Si?

-¿Cuando volverás?

-Mañana, pero no regresare al apartamento… Lo siento- mi pecho dolió.

- No, no te preocupes ya no vivo allí; Adiós Jacob.

Mi voz se apago. Y sin siquiera escuchar lo que tenia para decir, colgué, escuchando a lo lejos su voz profunda y tranquilizadora.

Mis rodillas se doblaron. Caí al suelo; De frente a mi celular apoyando mis manos, para sostener mi peso con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, aunque doliera necesitaba escucharlo ¿Cómo podía ser tan masoquista? Era una extraña sensación de dolor y calma; Mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse, mis ojos rogaron un poco de descanso, el cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño un me ordenaron desaparecer dejándome llevar en un profundo sueño; todavía sentía la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, pero aun así no me importo, me deje llevar.

En mi sueño, todo era peor, unas manos frías que levantaban mi cuerpo, pero no era lo que quería, quería sentir las manos cálidas de mi Jake; que despertara y todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla, pero solo sentía frio en forma de manos sobre mí, que me movilizaban a través de un largo pasillo.

"-Edward! ¿Qué paso?"

"-No lose…. La encontré inconsciente en la calle, bajo la lluvia. "

Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse, unas manos me arropaban, eran delicadas y amables.

"-Me pueden explicar lo que está pasando, porque esa muchacha estaba en la calle, si cuando me fui estaba aquí."

"- Pensé que la odiabas, Calma Hermano, Ella se va a quedar con nosotros, no me mires así, estoy de acuerdo con Alice, lo la voy a dejar en la calle"

"-¿Por que la protegen tanto?, ni hablar ella en la mañana coge sus cosas y se va."

"-Adonde pretendes que se valla Edward, ella no tiene casa, estaba viviendo en una apartamento como aseadora y lo dejo todo no pienso dejarla ir."

Sentí una ola de calor sobre mi espalda, era lo que tanto deseaba.

-Jake…..- murmure para mis adentros.

"- Hablaremos de esto mañana, dejémosla descansar."

La brisa, y la luz blanquecina que traía consigo una hermosa vista de colores; fue lo primero que note al despertar.

Me encontraba dentro de una habitación grande, con las paredes de un color azul escarlata, a pesar de ser tan grande estaba prácticamente desocupado, Con dos estantes, uno con CDS de música clásica, en comparación con el otro que estaba repleto de libros de todas clases, también había un equipo de sonido, un armario no muy grande cerca de los estantes y una sillón de cuero café.

Me levante aturdida, tratando de recordar algo, no lo logre, lo último que recordaba era el frio nocturno, el helado viento y la delicadas gotas de lluvia bajo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba? El repentino temor, de ideas totalmente absurdas llegaron a mi mente, Necesite varios minutos para relajarme y pensar mejor las cosas o ¿acaso quien se molestaría en acostarme en una cama si me iba a lastimar? Y con la pinta que tenía la habitación no era cualquier persona.

Un hombre semidesnudo entro por la puerta, una delgada toalla blanca que rodeaba su blanca cintura la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos.

Los músculos de su espalda estaban cubiertos por gotas de agua.

-Buenos días – me miro con una sonrisa – vístete, y vete de aquí.

Me mire.

Solo tenía el brasier.

Sentí vergüenza.

-Se puede saber que hago aquí ¿y porque estoy desnuda! – conteste enrojecida de ira y vergüenza.

- Así es como me agradeces, que te allá salvado – Se dirigió al closet

-¿Salvado? Hubiera preferido que me dejaras allí.

- No seas tan testaruda – Dijo sacando unos jeans y una camiseta gris del armario, Me miro entre ojo, entre abrió sus labios…

-Bella! Huy…Perdón – Alice entro en a la habitación, y se dio cuenta de…la falta de vestimenta entre… Su hermano y yo, curvando sus labios para esconder una sonrisa – Ten – me extendió una bata de seda roja – y tu Edward que haces aquí, y con esa ropa!

- Querrás decir con esa FALTA de ropa – La cabeza de Emmett se asomo por la puerta, con una mueca burlona.

Mis mejillas me quemaban.

-Alice, no la dejare quedarse solo mírala, no servirá para nada.

Salió por la puerta, colocándose la camiseta gris.

-Edward! Espera – le siguió Alice por detrás.

Tenía tanta rabia ¿cómo podía decir una cosa hací sin siquiera conocerme? Detestaba su arrogancia y egocentrismo.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos en la habitación.

-¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

-Alice quiere que te quedes, pero Edward no está de acuerdo con la idea, él no le caes bien, Alice a cambio le dijo que serias la ama de llaves o algo por el estilo pero Edward cree que no sirves para nada.

Que me llamaran inútil cuando hacia todo lo posible y realmente fallaba podía entenderlo pero que me llamara inútil sin siquiera saber si realmente de que era capaz, eso no lo podía soportarlo.

-Que no sirvo para nada!, como ese egocéntrico y mal educado puede decir algo hací de mi si el que no sabe hacer nada, el que no sirve para nada es el!.

Él entro por la habitación son una retorcida sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso veremos.


	4. Trabajando Para Los Cullen

NOTA DEL ESCRITOR

Queridos lectores:

…..Tengo un sentimiento que no puedo explicar con palabras, es un sentimiento intenso admirable, trata de pasión y amor pero más de un sueño un sueño inconcluso.

Stephenie inspiro a muchas lectoras como escritoras y anqué sea una de ellas tengo demasiadas ideas, que con frustración escribo e intento que esos sentimientos se comprendan que lo imaginen a mi semejanza, lloro me irrito y me deprimo sin poder plasmarlas en su totalidad pero no permitiré desistir aunque pueda trasmitir anqué sea un poco de ese sentimiento me hará feliz de poder compartirlo.

Soy poco consecuente, y bastante impaciente, este proyecto lo terminaremos juntos con su apoyo como lectores que me inspiran, solo ténganme paciencia.

No pretendo superar o igualar la obra que creo Stephenie pretendo demostrarles lo que ella inspiro que es esta historia….

CAPITULO 4

Trabajando en la casa de los Cullen

Mis ojos estaban completamente enfocados en una sola cosa, mi cuerpo ardía de pura e insensata rabia, los ojos que se clavaban en los míos delante del marco de la puerta tenían una expresión desafiante y cortante.

Los ligeros rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana iluminaban toda la habitación, cada movimiento por pequeño que fuera era clave.

-¿Vas a dejar que se quede?- la habitación se inundo de la tintineante voz de Alice quien tenía una un rayo de esperanza, con aquella vos rompió y disolvió casi por completo la atmosfera que se creó.

-La verdad recapacitando mejor necesito ayuda con la casa, viendo la situación de esta chica no estaría mal que trabajara aquí por un tiempo, estas contratada pero estrictamente tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga soy tu jefe a partir de este momento.

-no.

-¡Edward!- lo reprendió Alice, pero él estaba tan concentrado en un solo adjetivo ignorando por completo a su hermana.

- Te pagare el triple.

- ¿qué hare exactamente?

-Trabajaras para mí y en la casa con los quehaceres ¿o es demasiado para ti?

-me pagaras cinco veces más y tendré libre el fin de semana libre.

-Te pagare el cuatro veces y tendrás un día al mes libre.

- me pagaras el triple y tendré un día a la semana libre.

-echo, Comienzas hoy.

- y una cosa más yo escojo el día. Y de esta semana hoy es mi día libre.

Su mirada se altero, pereció arrepentirse y renegociar pero un brillo en sus ojos lo delato. Sentía curiosidad, o simplemente quería desafiarme aun mas, Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

-Que astuta – me miro de reojo para analizar mis movimientos pero ya era demasiado tarde no los comprendía- Echo. – Finalizo la tensa conversación.

-Alice mi ropa – empecé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada en busca de me mi vestimenta, Emmett quien se encontraba perplejo al otro lado de la habitación incomodo por la situación, empezó a mirarme de una manera burlona.

-está en lavadero no me sorprendería que todavía estuviera húmeda con la empapada que diste anoche – La voz de Edward me dejo atónita.

-¿Como sabes donde esta?

-Porque yo te la quite – Arqueo la cejas, se asomo la pequeña curva de sus labios mostrándome una mirada de éxtasis, lujuria y atracción pura; ese acto me desubico, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me empezaron abrumar los pensamientos que me torturaban.

"Esa mirada la conocía".

Las mejillas sonrojadas que mi cuerpo las proclamaba, junto con la vergüenza y la indignación me levantaron de la cama. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, me llevo directo a él, cuando pensé que no podía más que necesita hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias.

Lo hice.

Mis pies terminaron por impulsarme lejos de aquel lugar, dejando atrás la mejilla roja de Edward y los sorprendidos rostros de Emmett y Alice.

Estaba tan irritada, tenía un remolino de ideas y pensamientos en mi mente, alejados de cualquier acto racional en ese momento.

Ese día en particular, solo me dedique a mi estuve en la biblioteca por un par de horas luego de eso me dirigí al acantilado, era un poco irónico que el ultimo recuerdo que tenía de ese lugar era por una razón contraria a la que me traía de nuevo; La primera vez que vi un fenómeno de la naturaleza tan inexplicable y perfectamente moldeado fue este acantilado. Me aferraba a la idea de volverle oír por horrible que pareciera, la adrenalina que me producía me hacia olvidar y aferrarme un poco más a mi querido padre.

Salte directo al mar, las olas heladas me golpearon el cuerpo; el mar parecía enfurecido tratando de arrasarme contra las rocas cercanas, era todo tan preciso y conciso, quería comprender la magnificencia de la naturaleza. Permanecí en el mar hasta el atardecer, mis dedos parecían pasos, mi piel estaba más fría de lo normal; Hasta que finalmente caí rendida en el suelo arenoso dejando descansar mis ojos.

Al despertar, me empañaban los ojos las nublosas nubles y le viento seco, mi piel bruscamente erizada me reclamaba un poco de calor.

Me dirigí a la discoteca, En donde trabaje toda la noche y poco más de la madrugada.

Alice llego alrededor de las dos de la mañana, para enseñarme el camino al apartamento.

-Bien, entra.- Alice me indicaba la entrada – Es muy tarde, mañana te mostrare las entradas, te enseñare correctamente la casa y te ubicare, por ahora tendrás que dormir en mi habitación, que da allá – Me señalo una puerta con encaje negro y blanco.

- ¿Y tú?

Señalo el sofá que se encontraba justo en medio de la sala y en donde la cocina quedaba detrás.

- No, yo dormiré en el sofá tu ve a tu habitación.

-Bella, No – trato de protestar

Mi cuerpo estaba tan exhausto, la ignore y caí sobre el sofá en una perpetua derrota.

Diminutos rayos de luz atravesaron, mostrándome una cortina de colores atreves de mis parpados, se escuchaba música de diferentes procedencias. También murmullos se atisbaban a lo lejos.

Levante mi terco cuerpo quien rogaba por mas descaso.

Mire a mí alrededor me topándome con una nota que decía:

"_Alístate_"

Al otro lado de una de las habitaciones parecía haber una discusión.

Mire un poco más a mi alrededor y encontré mi ropa preseleccionada, una blusa azul, un jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas.

Decidí bañarme antes de presentarme en la habitación, mi descuido me había dejado sudorosa, sin bañar del día anterior y no quería presentarme de esa manera.

Después de una intensa ducha. No me tranquilizaba tener que bañarme en el departamento, me inquietaba; no solo por los numerosos espejos que remplazaban azulejos en el interior y los miles de jabones y cremas, o por la notoria decoración que recaía sobre la bañera. Sino por la segunda nota con lo que me encontré acorralada:

"Tu horario y los términos del contrato están encima de la cocina, Edward."

Me apresure a la cocina donde divise un conjunto de papeles unidos por un gancho y una caja diminuta, mis manos no podían sujetar correctamente las hojas, mis nervios me ganaban al pensar que podrían ser de Jacob.

"_Isabella:_

_A partir de hoy comienzas a trabajaras en esta casa, tu horario será el siguiente:_

_Lunes a viernes de 6 am – 11 pm y los Fines de semana de 7 am – 10pm_

_Tu trabajo consiste primordialmente en los quehaceres de la casa, y cualquier cosa para que yo te necesite o mis hermanos; En el tiempo en el horario establecido. Si durante este tiempo has terminado todo lo que se te ha asignado puedes atender tus propias necesidades, pero es absolutamente estricto que en cualquier momento en que te solicite me contestes; para eso he dejado un celular en donde exclusivamente solo te llamares los habitantes de esta casa._

_Y con respecto a tu día libre, lo pedirás con mínimo dos días de anticipación._"

Seguida de esta nota se encontraba un lista de quehaceres, era bastante…..extensa había por lo menos cuarenta cosas en esa lista; lavar, planchar, comprar, pintar, escurrir, secar, desempolvar, alistar, cocinar….

Abrí la caja, donde se encontraba el celular predicho; era diminuto color verde chillón, tenía una dos teclas contestar y colgar.

En la habitación donde instantes antes se detectaba murmullos expectrantes, ahora sucumbía de silencio puro.

Busque a alguien en la casa pero no había nadie, trate de salir pero estaba encerrada, trate de llamar no me sabia el numero de nadie y Alice tenía mi celular, trate de llamar por medio del celular que Edward me dio pero la estaba en blanco.

Y me dedique hacer los quehaceres de cuya lista procedían.

Alrededor las 6 pm, llego Emmett; Donde me entrego la llave de la casa y trato de ubicar una habitación.

No la encontró.

Las habitaciones estaban llenas de cajas hasta el tope, decidimos que seguiría durmiendo en el sillón hasta desocupar una de las habitaciones.

-¿Y dime porque no me contestabas?

-¿llamaste?

-Si ¿dónde está tu celular?

-en la cocina

Emmett se dirigió a la cocina en busca del aparato.

-Lo tienes apagado.

De inmediato el celular empezó a sonar.

-Huy la cosa pinta mal, es Edward, y tienes veinte llamadas perdidas de él.

Me entrego el celular.

-¿Hola?

-¡Ven a recogerme ya! – Su tono me devastó; la rugiente forma de terror que entono fue suficiente para que tambalearan mis piernas.


End file.
